Love Will Find A Way
by Longing for Blood
Summary: Amazing, a ficcy I wrote that actually has no kissing or anything in it. Tidus is found, Lenne is found, but Lenne still can't find happiness without Shuyin. So they go to the Farplane to find him.


Disclaimer: Everyone except Leha'an and Theo belong to those awesome, wonderful, great makers of Final Fantasy X and X-2.  
  
Dedication: To Yunie and Tidus. ;_; I don't care that they're fictional. :-P  
  
Summary: Tidus is found, Lenne is found, but Lenne still can't find happiness without Shuyin. So they go to the Farplane to find him.  
  
A/N: This isn't bad. No kissing (*limers go 'Awww' and lemoners go 'Damnitall!'*) or anything like that...so...yeah. Just a little thing I typed 'cause I feel like opposing sad endings right now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dressphere made her happy. It made her feel good. It made her dance and sing. But it also made her love him. He wasn't the one she herself was in love with, but Lenne's Songstress dressphere made her love him. She didn't like it. It made her uncomfortable. Especially when they found her true love, deep in the ruins of Zanarkand, and she vowed never to love Shuyin...even when the dressphere was in use.  
  
They had also found Lenne, and she almost went crazy when she heard that Yuna had seen Shuyin in the Farplane, and had thought that Yuna was her. It took Yuna nearly a month to convince Lenne that it was her that he was in love with, not Yuna. The dressphere had interfered, and that scared Lenne. That a simple sphere-glitch could convince her love that Yuna was her. Finally, the sphere was removed from all of Yuna, Rikku, and Paine's Garment Grids, and given back to Lenne, who cherished it like it was her own child.  
  
The airship's cabin was cold, especially now. The Farplane had been opened only to Yuna and her crew, and they had taken the airship in. Lenne's eyes stayed out the window, searching for Shuyin. Yuna once approached her when they were alone. "Lenne?" Lenne turned. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. Yuna swallowed. "I...I think I'm going to have to tell Brother to steer off-course." Lenne looked confused. "Why?" Suddenly Yuna's face lit up. "Because I've found him for you!"  
  
Lenne immediately jumped up from her seat. Yuna ran to tell Brother to land a little to the South of the course, which he did. Then Yuna and Lenne, who had become close as sisters during the last month, were the first out, running together to the rainforest-like area nearby the Farplane's cliff. And there, by a stream, solitary, sat Shuyin. Lenne gasped. "Shuyin!"  
  
He stood and turned to face her. His eyes first landed on Yuna, then on Lenne, and he said, taking a small step forward, "Lenne? Is that really you?" She nodded, unable to speak. His face broke out into the first true smile Yuna had ever seen on him, and in two steps he was in front of Lenne, holding her. Yuna cleared her throat. "Um...the Farplane Guard found this in my pack, and he said as long as I didn't let anyone know that he let me through with it, I could let you drink it." Shuyin looked at her, still holding Lenne. "What?" In her hand Yuna held a small bottle full of some pastel-green liquid. "It's Everlove Potion." she said. "You drink half of it, and Lenne drinks half of it, and you'll leave the Farplane until she dies. Then you'll both come back together. It's an alteration of the Life-Binding Solution."  
  
Shuyin slowly took the bottle from Yuna and looked at Lenne, who nodded. He uncorked it and drank half of it, then handed the bottle to Lenne, who finished it. Immediately after Lenne had swallowed the last drop, Shuyin's blurry outline became real. He was alive again.  
  
Yuna smiled and beckoned them back, and the two followed her back to the airship. Then Yuna remembered the feeling she got when she used Lenne's dressphere--that feeling when she was around Shuyin. She shuddered. She had nothing against Shuyin, but the troubles she would have had if Lenne hadn't kept the sphere would have been too much to handle.  
  
Yuna's story didn't end here, it went on with Lenne's for nearly twenty-seven years. When Yuna turned twenty-five, she and Tidus drank an Everlove Potion together, and when she died at age forty-six, Tidus went with her. That same year, a month later, Lenne and Shuyin let go together. The two pairs left behind two children. Yuna and Tidus had a young girl whose name was Leha'an, and when Lenne gave birth to a boy two weeks later, she named him Theo. Leha'an went on to study to become a Guardian of the Farplane, and Theo later became a blitzball player. Their stories would later tie into each other's, with many a chance meeting and one of which caused a love that bound them forever. Though their friends very much opposed their romance, they held on and trusted to the old saying, 'Love will find a way.' 


End file.
